wikiesponjafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
A Esponja Cascuda
Este artigo é sobre o episodio. Para o restaurante, veja A Esponja Cascuda (restaurante) ;Personagens *Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada *Lula Molusco Tentáculos *Eugene H. Siriguejo *Horace A. Whopper *Agente do FBI *Barbara *Gene Marisco (estreia) *Evelyn *Fred *Tom *Shubie *Sadie Rechid *Sally *Billy *John *Jimmy *Dale *Harold *Peterson *Clayton *Robbie (pequena aparição) Sinopse Um dia, no Siri Cascudo, Lula Molusco notou que Bob Esponja não estava fazendo o pedidos, então quando ele foi investigar, ele descobriu que Bob estava com "OLHAR DE 1000 ANOS", de acordo Seu Siriguejo, ambos descobrem um calendário em seu chapéu que tinha a data desse dia circulado e que um crítico de comida estava vindo para uma visita. O Seu Siriguejo e Bob Esponja ficam ambos em estado de choque como o crítico, Gene Marisco, que entra pela porta, como ele estava tendo seu primeiro vislumbre do restaurante, Lula Molusco rudemente o reprime, dizendo se ele entra ou sai, o Seu Siriguejo lhe serve um Hambúrguer de Siri, ele dá uma mordida e sai do restaurante com pressa, com Seu Siriguejo sem esperanças. Bob Esponja, Siriguejo e Lula Molusco observam a opinião que o crítico deu sobre o Siri Cascudo, apenas para humilhá-los, ele disse que o Siri Cascudo "cheirava a traseiro de bode". Como os clientes ouviram a critica, eles começaram a sair em desagrado, mas Gene disse que o Siri Cascudo foi um grande sucesso por causa do Hambúrguer de Siri, e ele disse que Bob Esponja não era quadrado, quando se trata de cozinhar, terminando com uma boa revisão, os clientes voltaram satisfeitos e preparados para comer. No dia seguinte, Bob Esponja passou a ver que havia um novo sinal no Siri Cascudo, escrito A Esponja Cascuda, ele também encontra uma longa fila, e Lula Molusco em um traje de Bob Esponja como mascote da Esponja Cascuda. Bob descobriu que seu novo emprego era conduzir um trem fora do Siri Cascudo, que o Seu Siriguejo foi cobrar para andarem nele, depois que ele ficou sem energias para conduzir o trem, seus passageiros, infelizmente não se importavam com a exaustão dele e ameaçaram um motim. Ele conseguiu escapar e encontrar o Seu Siriguejo com vários produtos personalizados do Bob Esponja. Ele também descobriu que o Novo Hambúrguer Esponja que devia ser uma refeição (na verdadem carne contaminada) fez todos ficarem doentes, e Siriguejo foi condenado ao tribunal por um dos clientes, que eram na verdade, um agente do FBI. Sr. Siriguejo estava prestes a ir para a prisão, quando ele fez um acordo com o juiz, que era um grande fã de Bob Esponja, ordenar Lula para conduzir o Juiz no trem, e ele não ir para a prisão, enquanto Bob felizmente voltou ao seu posto, o Siri Cascudo estava de volta ao normal. Curiosidades *Gene Marisco e muito parecido com o DJ de Bob Esponja o Filme. *A popularidade que Bob Esponja tem no episodio, provavelmente, e uma referencia a popularidade que ele tem na vida real. *A placa perto de Lula Molusco (quando ele aparece usando a roupa de Bob) diz Como na TV, uma referencia ao episodio. *The SpongeBob costume that Squidward wears is probably based on the actual SpongeBob costume since he has no use of his arms like the real costume, they are pretty much like sticks *Gene Scallop is a parody of Gene Shalit, who obviously guest starred in this episode *The judge's last name is "Whopper", a parody of the hamburger sold by Burger King, which makes sense as Burger King often sets out SpongeBob toys when there's a big SpongeBob event. "Whopper" is also a fishing term for a very large fish, especially one that got away. *The music at the train ride is a carnival version of the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song. *When Squidward tells the kid that his arms can't move, though he can move it when "Whopper" rides to the fun train (which is found at the near-end of the episode). *This is the second time where Mr. Krabs is seen bathing (and or dining) in or with money. *In the courtroom scene, Gene Scallop says: "We, the jury, find the defendant, Eugene ''H. ''Krabs, guilty of all charges." The line that is typed into the closed-captions, however, is: "We, the jury, find the defendant, Eugene ''A. ''Krabs, guilty of all charges. *The changes Mr. Krabs made were: **New Krusty Sponge sign **Krusty Sponge Fun Train **Krusty Sponge napkins **Tangy Spongey Sauce **Mild Bobby Sauce **SpongeBob drinking straws **Coasters **Bibs **SpongeBob ice cubes **Spongey Patties **Spongebob Costumes *The calendar in SpongeBob's hat had a lion on it, which is the Zodiac sign Leo, which inticates it was probably between July and August 23rd. *In Bahasa Malaysia version the prison's word is replaced with river. *Some fish from Krabs vs. Plankton is seen in the court. That might be because the producers might had reused the court backgrounds. *One could question how legal it would be for Krabs to bribe the judge with Squidward's services, yet Mr. Krabs is not shown to be in trouble with the law. *The combination of spots and yellow skin is a reference to chicken pox and yellow fever which both show symptoms on a person's skin. *When it's revealed that SpongeBob is petrified because he's worried about an important food critic's visit, Squidward says, "Only a complete moron would worry about what some critic has to say". But in other episodes, Squidward himself worried about what other critics had to say. *People thought they were zombies before, in the episode Once Bitten. *Funny, back in the episode Born Again Krabs, Mr. Krabs gets poisoned himself by eating an old Krabby Patty. *The director's cut of this episode states that Gene Scallop could be alternately named as Gene Shallot, since shallots are also sea creatures. Cultural References *The scene where the Spongy Patties are infecting customers in SpongeBob-like zombies is a parody of the franchise, The Sizzler. Where Sizzler's burgers are affecting customers and can not eat for eight days. *The Krusty Sponge's monument of a giant SpongeBob holding a giant Krabby Patty is a parody of the Big Boys Restaurants. *The man in the beginning who is of low intelligence and is obese is similar to Fred Fredburger from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, of whom writer/storyboard artist C.H. Greenblatt had voiced. *The way SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs was nervous that Gene Scallop would give them a negative review is similar to the Disney film Ratatouille. en:The Krusty Sponge es:La Esponja Cascaruda pl:Pod Tłustą Gąbką ru:Красти Губка Categoria:Brigas entre Patrick e Bob Esponja